1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a software editor that edits operating instructions, tutorials, and/or display screens for various devices, such as control, manufacturing, and monitoring devices used in factories. More particularly, the present invention relates to a software editor that is capable of automatically editing different language versions of operating instructions, tutorials, and/or display screens. In addition, the present invention relates to a method performed by the software editor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many companies manufacture and sell technologically complex devices that are used in factories to monitor and control various operations. Due to the complex nature of the devices, lengthy and detailed operating instructions (e.g. operating manuals or tutorials) must be provided with the devices to enable end users to properly operate them. In addition, many of the devices display information on a display screen to provide the users with feedback relating to the operation of the devices and/or relating to information being monitored by the devices.
In today's international marketplace, monitoring and control devices are often sold to companies located in different countries. Thus, the same operating instructions and information displayed by the devices must be written in different languages so that the end users in different countries can understand them. For example, if a particular device is sold to customers in Germany, the United States, and Thailand, at least the following three different versions of the operating instructions or display information must be created: a German language version, an English language version, and a Thai language version.
The information displayed on the display screen of the monitoring and control devices is generated via software. Also, the instruction manuals and tutorials are typically created via a word processing application program and stored as software. During the development of the operating instructions and display information, the words and phrases used in the instructions and information are revised and edited via a software editor. In addition, not only is the substantive content of the instructions and information revised, but the font, size, and other attributes of the text are often changed. For example, to further emphasize a particular word in the operating instructions or display information, its size may be increased and it may be bolded. Also, in order to change the aesthetic appearance of a particular word or phrase, the font type of the word or phrase may be changed.
Naturally, when one version (e.g. the German language version) of the operating instructions or display information is revised, the other versions (e.g. the English and Thai language versions) of the operating instructions or display information should be similarly changed so that all versions are consistent with each other. Thus, during the editing process, the user must separately and manually edit the German, English, and Thai language versions of the operating instructions or display information. However, separately editing multiple versions of the same operating instructions or display information is time-consuming and prone to human error.